Titunic (Broken)
by Triple Lights
Summary: Relife da storys that mak people scare 2 go on ships. Da story iz broken.


It was a Britain day in London and pouple looked at big ship on water. In bar is Jake. He has blond har and he is tall and short and Leopardio Dicaprio. He in bar with Olaf and Sveen. He play Palace. He bet money. He stupid.

"Put down 2!" sed Caprio!

"I don't have any." Says annoyed Olaf. "You have problems."

"I said shut up!" Caprio smaks Olaf to the floor. He stuuf Sveen card in mouth his.

"Character 1, Vamanosos!" he taks pnniesies from center of tuble. "I wananna go ship!" shouts Caprio.

"Dude, what the hell!" says a bloody Olaf.

They running to ship but ship leave now!

"Let me on!" shoots Caprio. He running after ship

"No man, you can't a ticket with that." Says the boat conductur.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" whisper Caprio. He takes Character 1 and makes brudge of him. Character 1 falls. Into the water. "See ya Yoshi!" he yelling!

He runs rounds ships with no shrt and screems titanic thememe. He had arm waving round and hit fiftween puple off deack. Po Po run for him. He run way fast and run faster fast. The Po Po are no troblamo and run him for day.

"LADY!" HE YELL ROSE!

"Wat u wunt! I fall, buy!" he stutterers! Ers.

"Dunt suicrideded! I luve uuuuuuu!" he falls off balcuny.

"Stand still!" says Po Po!

"Take me alife!" says Jake. He wack Rose off burd! Sh yeel!

"No wumen! NOOOOOO!" He cry, yes? He cumoflug as da wuden bord & no pop o sau Caprio.

Carpro now lonely and like complitly saaaaad! He life 4 tu weakes. I wunt luv! laterr, Caprio sea woman… She was preety, lady and very very woman.

"Woman. U lik me?" Caprio say.

"Pardon, I don't believe that we have met. What is your name?" she questioned curiously.

"I name is Caprio… Jake! With a J! I lik u!" he replay.

"My name is Jennifer." She arisen from her lounge chair and stepped forth to Jake. "Are you from England? I study medical science." Taking a good look at him," Do you mind if I examine you, until the boat docks?"

"Yes? Uh…. Why of….uh….. yes!" Jake had much lsd that morning.

They spent many days together, Jennifer with her violet dress and Jake with his agonizing personality. She always carried a notebook and quill writing whatever Jake said. Together, they built a bond except Jake didn't know what a bond was.

They lounge over the deck of the ship's deck on a moon lit night.

"Junniker? Why carry book?" Jake saids.

"Oh, this? This was my father's. He was a scientist and loved to examine things." She placed her arm on his shoulder. "I guess his genes passed down to me." Jennifer sighed.

"I fell lik we can be luv together furever." Jake says wheil vomit to side of Jake.

As he finished his statement, an iceburg crashed into the ship. People flooded the deck a while later trying to spare their lives.

"Wut huppen!" shout Jake!

"Don't worry, we'll be safe." She said worryingly. "Trust me" her voice was beginning to brake.

More people flooded the deck and their hands were departed. The people began to flood the deck and Jake was kicked off. His head hit the deck and just like he thought, he was 100's of feet underwater. He was unconscious and regretted ever coming aboard. His body sank deeper and deeper until he hit the floor. He gasped for air but nothing. He didn't even get to say good-bye to Jennifer. This was the end.

But no, he awakens. He was hyperventilating. He looked around, floating on a bookshelf.

"It was just a dream." He sighed in relief. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was nobody. It couldn't be, he would of heard pleads of mercy.

"Wait!" he slammed his hands on the bookshelf. "Does that mean she never was…" Dreams never came true and Jake could only think of the fragment Jennifer he thought he knew. Looking down, he realized what he was sitting on. It was the ship's account log!

"What's the point" looking at the water surround him. "She's probably dead." But the curiosity beat the best of him. She could have been there. He went through pages and pages but found no Jennifer. He paddled over to a nearby life boat. There, he found something that made him forget about surviving in the ocean. The book in the center looked familiar to him. His name was on the first page.


End file.
